MCDTR Center Overview Project Summary/Abstract The mission of the MDRC is to promote new discoveries and enhance scientific progress through the support of cutting-edge basic and clinical research by its highly interactive research base. The MDRC research base comprises 145 members: 118 members with $56.8 million of annual direct cost diabetes-related funding at the University of Michigan (UM) along with 27 regional members with $8.6 million of annual funding at three nearby Regional Partner Institutions: Michigan State University (MSU), Wayne State University (WSU) and the University of Toledo (UT). The investigators that make up the MDRC research base perform ground-breaking research in five broad areas relevant to diabetes: Cellular Aspects of Diabetes and Metabolism; Integrative Aspects of Diabetes and Metabolism; Islet Biology; Diabetic Complications; and Clinical Research in Diabetes and Metabolism. To support and empower research by its members, the MDRC will: 1. Coordinate activities that raise awareness of, interest in, and support for basic and translational research in diabetes, its complications, and related endocrine and metabolic disorders at the University of Michigan and beyond. 2. Advance learning and promote scientific exchange related to diabetes, endocrinology and metabolism. 3. Provide research cores that provide shared, specialized technical resources and expertise that enhance the efficiency, productivity, and multidisciplinary nature of research performed by MDRC investigators. 4. Support a Pilot and Feasibility studies grant program. 5. Provide support for research in diabetes, its complications, and related endocrine and metabolic disorders at Regional Partner Institutions. The MDRC provides membership, enrichment activities, an expanded Pilot and Feasibility Grant Program, and access to the MDRC Molecular Genetics Core for researchers at Regional Partner Institutions who study diabetes, its complications, and related endocrine and metabolic disorders.